


To not get mad

by JazminJDuran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazminJDuran/pseuds/JazminJDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has lost Dean, Inias has lost Samandriel.  Both of them have started a life on their own, and now they have found each other to realise they have a story in common, and that they both need a bit of consolation.<br/>(Mention of Destiel, mention of Iniadriel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To not get mad

He took a last bite to the food and pushed the plate away, reaching the cup of coffee and taking a sip of the hot drink as long as he could, felt the warmth of it as it went down his throat.  
The musician that had just played on the stage, climbed down to get his table and sat, leaving his guitar next to him. He gathered with a group of other persons and chatted a bit, until he stood up and walked out of the restaurant.  
He looked at him as he took his guitar and walked out the place; he was a thin boy, with a pale face and a scruffy beard. Even though he wasn´t like that in his real form, he could recognise him anywhere.  
-Inias!  
He stood up and followed the musician, who was walking quietly under the light rain. But he hasn´t reacted to the name, so Castiel started walking slowly, unsure, still following the musician. Not much time passed until he turned left and got into a small street.  
But he was sure that the person who was walking in front of him was Inias. The last time he had seen him, it had been before the leviathans attacked, and he could swear he had lost everyone on his garrison.  
As soon as he started running and turned right to follow the angel, he received a fast punch in his stomach, nose and jaw, and without getting a moment to breathe, he was forced to stand up and punched into a wall, where he finally saw Inias, furiously holding his blade near his neck.  
-Castiel…  
-Hi-Castiel smiled and cleaned the blood off his mouth with his wrist, taking a deep breath-I knew it was you.  
-Oh my… Castiel, I´m so sorry, I thought you were a demon chasing me.  
-Yes, I noticed-He took a breath and as soon as he cleaned his face off all the blood, he smiled to Inias and hugged him-I thought I would never see you again. I thought you were dead.  
-I thought the same about you. I was told that you had died, that you were stuck…  
-Difficult story. But, I really wouldn´t like to talk about it today.  
Inias showed him a sincere smile and hugged him back, tapping his back and resting his head on Castiel´s shoulder.  
-So… are you with the Winchester brothers? Do you think you could come with me tonight? I think we could take a time to catch up a little  
Castiel took Inias´ guitar and started walking with him, following the street until they both reached the forest and got beneath. As the rain got stronger, he told Inias about how he had seen Dean getting attacked by a leviathan, and how after a few minutes he just saw him lying on the carpet, covered in blood, and how, after the fight, Sam had got a couple of weeks in a hospital and they both have decided to follow separate ways.  
-We said that, if we found each other, it would be good, but… I think it was time to start fresh again.  
Inias looked at him with a sad face and got his keys from his pocket, getting closer to the door, while Castiel looked around. They have walked for about twenty minutes through the forest, barely hearing the cars on the driveway, and in front of him, there was a rusty gate, hidden among branches. Once they went through the gate, Castiel could see trees occupying the whole place, leaving only a small center where there was a cabin located.  
-This is where you´ve been living?  
-Yes. I found it a few years ago, when I hid on Earth. This place was perfect, nobody has ever got close in years. They think it´s abandoned, and even haunted. And is not that I like the ghostliness of the situation, it´s just good to have this quietness. Get in, make yourself comfortable.  
Inias opened the door and got inside the cabin, slowly throwing his guitar on its case to the sofa, leaving the keys on the coffee table and taking off his jacket. Castiel just closed the door and looked around. There was a living set with little wooden and crystal figurines on the coffee table, a television on the wall and a chimney. Next to the living room, the cabin had a kitchen and a porch in front of it, and to the other side of the living room, a bathroom and Inias´ bedroom.  
-I´ve had time to decorate this place. Makes me feel like home, like if I´ve never left Heaven. I´ll make you something to eat and drink, you must be hungry. And… if you´re going to stay, you´ll need keys, I have another set in the drawers under the coffee table.  
-Sure, thanks. I honestly was wondering where could I be from now on.  
-It´ll be good to have some company.  
Inias smiled and got into the kitchen. Castiel sat on the couch, staring at every detail on the small table. There was a wooden horse, standing in his two legs and his tail, and a crystal moose. The television remote, the set of keys and a cellphone, which seemed really new. Each one of those things only said to him that Inias had gotten a life, and he was comfortable with it.  
He opened a drawer under the table and put his hand, taking the sets of three keys, but reaching for a few photographs in the bottom. In the first photograph, Inias appeared sat on his bed, hugging Samandriel by the neck, both happily smiling. The second picture seemed to be taken apparently a few seconds after the first one; Samandriel was looking a bit to the left while Inias kissed his forehead, and the third one, was just Samandriel sat on the same couch he was using.  
Castiel stood up and walked towards the kitchen, still looking at the pictures.  
-You didn´t tell me that you have been living with Samandriel.  
Inias turned back and recognised the pictures.  
-Where did you find them?  
-In the drawer, with the keys.  
-Give them to me!-Inias took the three photographs in a fast grip and looked at them. Then, he walked out of the kitchen and hid them in his bedroom.  
-May I know what happened?  
-Since you´re going to live with me now, I think there´s no reason why you shouldn´t know-Inias turned down again and poured the hot water on the cup-He and I… were together.  
-You were mates. That sounds beautiful.  
-It was. We lived together for a few years. And, he was everything I needed. Or wanted-He gave Castiel the cup with a tea bag hanging on the side, and taking a big breath, he continued talking-Until I once got in here after work and I found him on the floor. A few demons had killed him-Inias took a deep breath and turned back, hiding his face.  
-I´m sorry to hear that. When did that happen?  
-Two years ago, I think-he turned back again, facing Castiel, still looking serious-I didn´t remember where I had put these photographs. I never look in there, honestly. I know there are things I don´t want to see.  
Castiel left the cup of tea on the table and looked at Inias, without saying a word. He didn´t look heartbroken at all, but he could feel that the angel who was once his lieutenant, wasn´t glad to talk about that topic.  
-I´m sorry. Honestly.-Castiel whispered.  
-I know. Thanks. So… -Inias took a deep breath-You can sleep in my bed tonight, tomorrow we´ll see what we´ll do about it. I can sleep on the couch, it´s not uncomfortable.  
-Thanks-Castiel whispered. After Inias explained to him what things were like in the North of Canada and what he did for living, Castiel went to bed with a feeling of relief, because he had finally found a place where he could hide and live, and would not be wandering on the streets looking for a place anymore.

He wasn´t sure what was the time, although he was sure it was early in the morning, and Inias´ bed was really comfortable, so he grabbed the bed sheets and blankets and closed his eyes, trying to sleep again, and after a few minutes, he realised he couldn’t. Whispering, he got out of the bed and walked through the cabin, discovering the soldier angel on the back porch, sitting on one of the chairs of his terrace, looking at the photographs Castiel had found, with a cigarette between his fingers.  
-You smoke?  
-Yes-He took the cigarette and put it between his lips, exhaling a few seconds later the smoke through his mouth-You are not going to tell me you´ve got a problem with that.  
-Well… I don´t know.  
-My vessel used to do it. And I like it.  
Castiel sat in front of him and looked at the crystal ashtray full of cigarettes in front of him.  
-You haven´t smoked all of those, right?-Castiel asked, holding one and throwing it on the ashtray.  
-Not today-  
-Are you okay?-Castiel crossed his arms and supported himself on the table, staring at Inias.  
-Of course I´m not okay. I can´t forget him, Castiel. I can´t. It´s been two years and I still see him on the floor-Inias took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling, while his eyes covered in tears. Then, he took another puff of smoke-I just can´t. I thought I could.  
Castiel stood up and lied next to him, hugging him and resting his head on Inias´. The angel just left the cigarette on the ashtray and took both of Castiel´s arms, hiding his face on them, allowing the tears to fall down for his face.


End file.
